Don't Hang That Miseltoe!
by IHKF
Summary: Haruhi and Kyon have a little trouble hanging up their miseltoe...HaruhixKyon This is my first TMOHS fanfiction! Please go easy on the flames!


"Kyon!" The glum boy turned his head towards the overzelus girl.

"What cha' need, Haruhi?"

She glared daggars at him. "The ladder is broken from our last movie and Koizumi is at the store getting eggnog for our party!"

Kyon raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you need me for?" Haruhi glared harder.

"I need you to lift me up so I can hang the miseltoe on the door!"

"Wouldn't you rather have it on the door frame?"

"That's what I ment!"

"Alright alright. I'll help you if it'll keep you from going on an angry rampage that could rival Godzilla's."

"What was that?"

"Nothing oh magnificent cheif." Kyon replied sarcastically.

"You better keep it that way!" Haruhi hissed.

Haruhi reached for the traditional flower, grabbing the hammer in the process. After she did so, Haruhi turned and just eyed the bored male. Kyon took this as a signal for him to lift her up. Grasping her waist, he hoisted her onto his shoulder. Muffling a shrill of delight, Haruhi pinned the plant to the frame with her fingers. As the two sat there, Kyon's mind started to wander. _So any two people who step foot in through this door have to kiss? _His eyes widened. _Wait...Haruhi is on my shoulder and she's planting the miseltoe above us...I'm under her, holding her up...dosn't that mean...? _His mind stopped it's deep thought and snapped back to attention. "Kyon, hand me the friggin' nail already!" Haruhi growled, upset by his absent-mindedness.

"If you're going to go off into dream land while holding me up here you can put me down and I'll wait for Koizumi to get back!" Kyon sighed. Taking a hold of the nail, he reached up and handed it to the angry brigade leader. "Finally! God, do you know how to listen?" She took the nail and placed it between her fingers. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You're planting the miseltoe above us, right?"

"Yes..."

"And whichever two people below a miseltoe have to kiss...right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, because the miseltoe is above the both of us, dosn't that mean we have to..."

Haruhi's movements stopped and Kyon could feel the girl tense up.

Her hand moved slowly down to her side and the hand clutching the hammer let go of the object, causing it to hit the floor and make a hole in the ground. This, however, caused a complaint from below of "OW! MY HEAD!"

It took Haruhi a few seconds to respond.

"N-No you idiot. You're simply helping me put it up! A miseltoe dosn't go into affect until the hangers are away from it!"

Kyon rose an eyebrow once more.

"Oh, is that so?" _Never heard THAT before in my life..._

"Yes, yes it is! Now hand me the hammer!"

Kyon looked down and sighed at the hole in the floor.

"Sorry, Haruhi! But the hammer has now dropped into the swim meet club."

"You're...joking."

"No."

"THAT'S LIKE, 3 FLOORS BELOW US!"

"Looks like you don't know your own strength."

"Well, there's another on the table, just reach over and hand it to me!"

Kyon obidiently did as told and reached for the hammer ever so elegently-

"AH! KYON! BALANCE YOURSELF! I'M FALLING!"

"BELIEVE ME I'M TRYING!"

Haruhi cursed under her breath at the boy below her. "You know what? Forget the hammer!" Kyon gasped and looked up. "WHAT?!" Haruhi took her hand and started to wildly slam it against the nail. "HARUHI! STOP! I've almost got the hammer!"

"Just give up on the hammer I'll use my hand!"

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I could say the same thiIIIIING!!!!"

The two fell over, the miseltoe falling as well.

The table flew over as haruhi and Kyon were dragged under it. Haruhi peeked her head up from Kyon's chest. "Aw, see you idiot?! You made us fall!" Kyon glared right back up to her. "I made us fall? YOU made us fall!" Haruhi gritted her teeth, thinking of a comeback. "I-" "Haruhi, look!" Kyon's mouth was wide open and his eyes were just the same. his sight was directed towards the top of the table's leg that hung above them. Haruhi grimaced. "What?" What Haruhi saw when she looked up made her face turn red and for a second, her cheeks were as red as Rudolph's nose. the miseltoe had fallen onto the leg above them, pinned down by the closed box of nails that had fallen as well.

Haruhi looked down to see Kyon starring at her, his emotions mixed with worry, nervousness and...what was this? Want? Care? She smiled for the first time that night. "Looks like Im' lucky Koizumi wasn't here after all..." Without thinking twice Haruhi leaned her head down towards her 'Menial Tasks' man. His eyes widened as Haruhi's hair fell over their lips, blocking any view of it from the world. He blushed just as red as she did and closed his eyes. _Yeah..._He thought. _I'm lucky that I was the only one here too..._

Unknown to them, Mikuru, Yuki, Koizumi and Tsuruya (sp?) stood in the doorway, smiling merrily at them both.


End file.
